Afterburn
by Yukidramon
Summary: Nobody knew when they had to vanish, leaving a speck of burn behind. Oneshot drabble. Taken from the real incident that had occured. Disclaimer: KanColle is owned by Kadokawa Games.


**_Afterburn  
_ -Yukidramon-**

* * *

It hurts.

It hurts, Admiral.

Admiral.  
You can hear me, right?

They say that I'm the battleship that everyone looked up to.

They say that I'm dependable.

The strongest.

The one my sisters adored.

It was November 20. A mission was sent to me on the 16th, a mission en route to Kure, for resupplying.  
The world was a big, burning ball of fire, razed with countless bloodlust back then.

In this world, in my world, nobody knows when your life will end.

Nobody knows for sure when our existence fade away, as quick as island breezes come and go.

I still remembered their last words, ringing in my head-

 _"Onee-sama, you're the best! Come back safely, okay!"_

 _"Knowing Onee-sama, she will triumph over the opponent as easily as she triumphs over us."_

And I remembered me and Admiral's last meeting like it was yesterday-

* * *

"AAAADMIRALLLLLLL!"

"Kongou, you're too loud! What if someone hears us talking at this volume late at night?"

"Well, it's fine, isn't it? After all, I can be with Admiral, you know?"

"Y-yeah... But still-"

It was the 15th of November, my meeting with Admiral in Brunei's port. Since I'm deployed in the attacking team, I need to be ready anytime Admiral needs me. But who knew I can be alone with Admiral like this...~

"Admiral." A knock on the door, and came a tall, cool looking battleship, Nagato-san.

"Oh, Nyagato-chan! What's up with you, coming late like this to the Admiral? Ah! Don't tell me you're trying to take my position as secretary?! I won't let that!"

"It's something even more pressing. Admiral, I received a letter regarding our route to Kure-"

"Couldn't it wait until tomorrow? I wanted to spend some time alone for now."

"It cannot be suspended any longer, Admiral."

Admiral sighed. I can see that he really wants to rest... even I'm feeling guilty of troubling Admiral like this, regardless of my status of secretary-

"Kongou."

"A-Admiral? Why the serious face, come on?"

"You... are one of the battleships on the leading fleet, in our route to Kure, together with Nagato and Yamato."

"Kongou-"

"Well, it's okay! I'll flatten them all, them U.S. armies! They couldn't stand between me and Admiral's Burning Love!"

Suddenly, I felt warmth surge in my hands as Admiral wrapped me tight in a hug.

"A-A-Admi-"

"Kongou. Promise me you will return safely."

"Admiral..."

I nodded and gave him my thumbs-up.

"I will, don't worry about a thing!"

But the truth is, I'm even more scared now.  
Scared that there's the possibility of sinking anytime, and it could come like the wind- sweeping me in it.

I felt my face tear up.

I don't want to go.  
I don't want to leave Admiral.

I don't want to leave Hiei, Kirishima, and Haruna.

"T...T...That's why..."

"Kongou..."

"Dats why you muzt weesh for Kongou to redurn safely, Admyyral..."

I felt really, really terrified.

* * *

In the end, I couldn't fulfill Admiral's wish.

It hurts.  
A salvo of torpedoes, direct hits, two of them.

My consciousness is fading away.

"Kongou! You are given permission to retreat! Hamakaze, Isokaze, escort Kongou on her retreat route!"

Ah... Is that Nyagato...chan?

Admiral...

"You'll be okay! Stay strong, Kongou-san!"

I can't...

Sorry about this, Admiral.

 _"Kongou, don't be too loud!"_

 _"Kongou, good morning."_

 _"Kongou, do the Burning Love pose with me! Haha!"_

Admiral... I-

..That's right.

I need to meet up with Admiral.

I need to return safely, and once again, declare my love to Admiral.

Two torpedo shots are nothing...!  
Nothing!

"Kongou-san, we're almost there!"

"I... know..."  
It's hard to breathe.  
It's harder to walk back.  
But if it is for Admiral, I-

*BOOM*

An explosion.

Where?

Ah, I see.  
My cannons...

Admiral, it seems that I can't do this after all...  
In the end, I never knew when and where I will leave you.

But don't worry...

My Burning Love...

"KONGOU-SAN!"

"Hamakaze-chan, she's sinking fast!"

"Anyone, someone, help-"

My love will burn in Admiral's heart, right?  
After all, I love Admiral.  
I love him so much.

Thank you for everything-

"KONGOU-SAN!"

* * *

Formosa Strait, 20th November.  
Battleship Kongou suffered 2 torpedo hits from USS Submarine Sealion and retreated with Hamakaze and Isokaze.  
She was sunk because of an explosion in her forward 1.4 inch magazines.

As the sun sets over the horizon, the breeze flows around, leaving a man standing over a little stone on top of a cliff.

He gazed at the endless sea, with endless, deep thoughts and eyes.

The roses, which she loved the most out of all flowers, placed upon her grave.

"Kongou... Is my Burning Love not enough for me to be with you forever..?"

The man, wearing full-white, left the hill, with only an afterburn of the burning flame in his heart.

 _-fin-_


End file.
